Hercules's School for SpecialCase Demigods
by Turtlefoot
Summary: Zeke, son of Hades, just found out he's being transferred from Camp Half-Blood to a new school in Arizona with all the other children of the Big Three. They're not too happy about it. Can they escape and find the real reason they were sent there? IDK!
1. I Freak Out

"Transferred?" I exclaimed, a little too loud, "What the heck does that mean?" In case your wondering what I'm freaking out about, I just received the worst news in my life.

I was in the Big House, fist clenched in an effort not to fly across the table and kill someone. Next to me was Raiden who sat in silence and next to him was Nixie big gray eyes wide, starting to water up. They seemed to be taking it better than me. Across from us was Chiron in his wheelchair and an uninterested Mr. D sipping a soda, staring off into space to avoid any eye contact. At least Chiron seemed somewhat saddened and disturbed by this shocking news. He stroked his beard in thought as he relayed the news, "The gods have decreed that all children of the Big Three shall be sent transferred to a new special school to avoid problems." I bit my lip and shook my head, utter despair rattling my bones. I just wanting to hit something, preferably alive.

Chiron sighed deeply, "Look you three, I know this is hard. Especially you Zeke. You were born here and lived here your whole life." I stiffed, trying not to cry. Camp Half-Blood was special to me. It was my only home. And me leaving it…was beyond hard. Seeing my distress, Nixie took my hand under the table and squeezed it sympathetically. We weren't dating or anything…she was just a really good kid.

Chiron chuckled, "Trust me, if I had the choice, you guys would never leave. I am too sadden about this. You guys have come so far…but we cant disobey the gods. Unless you want to die a painful death, we better listen to them."

We all nodded, laughing nervously, then falling silent again. Raiden suddenly asked, "But why? Why would they send our cabins away? We have done nothing wrong. Well…maybe the Hades and Poseidon cabin goofed up," His critical eyes flicked to me then Nixie, "But Zeus cabin has no faults!" I glared back at him. Here he goes again with the 'Zeus is the best!' crap.

Before Chiron could answer, Mr. D put down his soda and growled menacingly, "If you know what's best for you little girl, I wouldn't question the gods."

"I wasn't questioning them!" Raiden retaliated angrily, "I was just asking a quest-" But she was stopped when Chiron who politely raised his hand for her to stop.

"Raiden, that reason is classified. Not even I know! Though I have a few theories. May I share them Mr. D?" Chiron looked a Dionysus who just grunted and snapped his fingers for a new soda that appeared in his hand. Chiron smiled and continued, "It may be that because of the increase of campers and…mayhem. The gods, not wanting another thing to worry about, want to decrease the population of campers."

"Good theory Chiron," Mr. D said, clearly not that really impressed, "And that is part of the reason. You little brats have been getting out of hand because of all the minor gods' children flocking to us. Not enough food, pranks galore, unorganized activities. Sends a chill through my bones." Mr. D's voice was sarcastic, "With you, hoodlums gone, maybe things will die down."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up quickly, chair falling behind me and glared angrily at Dionysus, "That's ridiculous!" I cried furiously, letting my temper spiral out of control, "You gods are just lazy, stupid, crazy fools who rather just make rules randomly so you wont have to get your hands dirty! And plus, its all the gods fault any way! Just seeing someone pretty on her and having a kid, thinking nothing about it! You don't care about us or any of your children! Go to Hades with your lazy butts! I couldn't care less!" I finished my rant, fury pumping through my veins, making me see red. But then as I saw everyone's shocked face, oh gods, I went to far. Way, way to far. Like, outta the park to far. Rule number one of the imaginary demigod handbook-Never insult a god. Well…I just insulted every single god and told them to go to Hades. Crap. There was an awkward silence as Nixie, Chiron and Raiden stared at me, fearful eyes wide and scared for me. I was scared for myself.

Before I could even defend my self, Dionysus some how teleported to me and had grabbed me by the collar of my orange shirt and hoisted me three feet in the air, cutting off my breathing. I'm sure it looked ridiculous: Me, an athletic 16 year old, at his prime being pulled up into the air by a fat man wearing tiger print. I heard the sky outside rumble madly and booms of thunder sounded through out the camp. Apparently, Zeus had heard. If I was outside, I would be in a pile of ash right now.

I tried not to look into to his eyes, which I knew held terrible images of drunken people and madness. I have been in this position before but never this scary. "Ezekiel Brenton, you may be the son of Hades, but that does not give you the right to just say what you want and me to just turn the other cheek. You have a lot of nerve insulting us gods. We have our reasons. It's best you don't interfere. We have too much on our hands to deal with some unappreciative, bratty teenage boy who cant control their emotions!" Dionysus's voice was different. It was more than threatening it was…scared and desperate. Like a secret that couldn't be let out no matter what.

Mr. D threw me harshly on the ground and just to my luck, I landed on the chair I discarded. In a blink of an eye Dionysus was back in his seat sipping his pop like nothing ever happened. I stood, shaken and my back hurt from the fall, but didn't sit down. I was too furious, too confused. Chiron opened his mouth probably to say to calm down and sit but I interrupted him with a question.

"What is this special school anyway," there was bitterness in my voice, enough to make Chiron flinch.

"Hercules's School for Special-Case Demigods. Located in Arizona. You leave on Saturday morning." Special-Case. I thought to myself. What an insult. And Arizona? Sorry, I'm not good with hot days.

"I'm getting outta here," I muttered and stomped towards the door. Nixie stood and gave a little smile to Chiron and quickly went after me, to make sure I didn't burn the Big House probably. Raiden stood slowly, "Thank you" he said in a trembling voice and joined me and Nixie and the door. Chiron sigh like he was defeated. I secretly felt sorry for him, sorry that he was the one who told us, sorry that he had to deal with our (my) outrage and uncertainty. I opened the door and held it while Raiden and Nixie filed out. I went to follow them, then stopped and turned my head to Chiron. Nixie and Raiden gave me odd looks as they noticed my lack of movement.

"Chiron…one last request," I insisted, "Since we leave on Saturday morning that leaves us one last day to play Capture the Flag, right?"

Chiron smiled warmly, obviously seeing where this was going.

"So, to make our leaving…special-case, how about a little three on three for CTF? Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades verses Athena, Ares and Hermes."

Chiron's eyes sparkled with interest and approval, "It's a done deal."

Raiden cut in, displeasure clear in his voice, "Zeke, that's suicide. And no amount of proving our worth will let us stay."

I chuckled darkly, "I know. I just want to go out with a bang." I gave a little salute to Chiron and closed the door. I closed the door. I heard Mr. D mutter "Good riddance" before leaving the Big House and heading down the hill to my cabin, Raiden and Nixie following behind me, obviously worried about my plan.

I walked down Half-Blood Hill with Nixie and Raiden. It was dusk, Apollo's sun chariot almost down for the day. The sky was a bit more cloudy than usual, but probably Uncle Zeus was just warning me not to be rude again. The whole camp was mass chaos of course. Kids lighting stuff on fire, reasonable satyrs trying to calm wild campers, love-struck boys and girls chasing daughters and sons of Aphrodite and Eros. We arrived at the lake, the hotspot now a days for test out your powers. It's always fascinating, to new campers and old, to mess with your abilities that come with being a demigod. Normally, because of the overpopulation and increase in chaos, we are forbidden to use our powers but rules were meant to be broken of course.

I could barely hear myself think over the random explosions and screaming. Fire was pluming into the air by some wild kid of Hephaestus, the blaze shifting form from dragons to fiery butterflies of doom. I saw Raiden narrowly miss a golden arrow that was being shot through the congested crowd. I watched it fly until it hit a target way up on a tree top on the other side of camp. Raiden cursed under his breath and investigated the place for anymore random, flying arrows.

"This is worse than I thought," he mumbled, smoothing back his perfect, greased black hair like it was messed up, "No order or any reasonable thought in this camp anymore! It's like a bunch of wild monkeys!"

Me and Nixie rolled our eyes. Personally, we enjoyed the mayhem but Raiden, being the stick in the mud he is, always gives us grieve when we join in the festivities. As we walked, a boy wrapped in vines being chased by a kid of Demeter's, called my name, indicating for me to join him and his friends. I wanted to, really, and just forget what just happen and have fun. There's nothing better than creating a giant fissure in the earth and having undead warrior come up and chase little new kids around with all the camper staring at you in awe. No, I'm not a show off. I just like attention.

I waved to the poor kid, who was now on the ground, being attacked by the whole Demeter cabin, and shook my head, hoping my smile wouldn't show my true feelings. I quicken my pace to the cabins, hoping the fun sounds of the lake would fade away and not tempt me to join. I had two half-sisters to break the bad news to and they would be mad if I delayed it any longer.

I got to the cabins and walked down to mine. People who were in their own cabins waved at me excitedly. They looked confused when I didn't wave back but I didn't care. I'm sure they would soon find out.

The sun had gone down, making the shadows of Camp Half-Blood spooky and mysterious. I breathed in the summer air, smiling at the cool satisfaction, and suddenly I was devastated. It wasn't long till I could never experience this again or just for a while. Until I escape from Hercules's School for Special Case Demigods of course.

I finally reached my cabin. It was just to the left of Hera's at a slight slant. I always loved the way it looked. Black marble walls with big columns and Greek fire on the sides that never went out. There was a skull on the door that gave it that eerie touch. It was perfect for Hades's children.

Raiden and Nixie caught up to me finally. Raiden didn't say anything, which was unusual for him, and just patted me on the back and jogged back to Zeus's cabin, the biggest one of all the cabins. I felt sorry for him. He was going to have to break the news to ten kids, which is a lot in Big Three demigod standards, while Nixie and I only had two other kids in our cabin. Poor Raiden.

Nixie was suddenly standing beside me. I looked down at her, observing her face. She was very pretty, big gray-blue eyes, dark skin, soft expression. She noticed me staring and frowned, "What are you looking at?"

I looked away, embarrassed, obviously. But she laughed and give me a quick, small hug and started towards her cabin.

"See ya. And good luck," she called back waving her hand, her black hair flowing freely as the subtle breeze swept across Camp Half-Blood. Gods I'm an idiot, I cursed myself as I watched her disappear into Cabin 3. Getting my thoughts straight and slapping myself I headed up to me cabin and got up the skull steps and pushed open the door. It was dark in the cabin, the bone-constructed beds were barely visible in the dark. I flicked the light on near the door and was instantly tackled down. There was a knife to my throat and I couldn't move with the person on top of me, curses and threats streaming out of her mouth.


	2. Family Reunion

Then the attacker looked at my face and started laughing and got off me. I stood up, shaky and put my fist, like a big tough guy. When I looked at my attacker, I felt like an idiot, again. It was Izzy, her smile large and eyes mischievous. I shook my head smirking.

"Gods, Izzy, can't you at least see who your attacking before you actually strike? You had a knife to my throat and everything!"

My young half-sister giggled, "Always prepared, Zeke. You know that!"

I walked towards her and flicked her on the head. Izzy was…odd. She was like one of those neon emo kids, bleach blonde hair with bright streaks of blue. Heavy black eyeliner highlighted her black eyes and pale complexion. She normally wore black shirt with something neon on it and black skinny jean. She called herself "A happy emo".

She punched my arm as I passed her then happily skipped to her bed at the front of the cabin. I passed the next bed and smiled into the shadows. Thana appeared, big black book in hand. Now she looked like a typical Hades kid. Black hair, olive skin, all black clothes. She didn't talk unfortunately. Maybe a few necessary works at time but she was never up for a chat. Thana was the youngest at thirteen while I was sixteen and Izzy fifteen. Maybe she felt uncomfortable around us, maybe something happened to her, I don't know!

Thana gave me a brief smile then faded into the shadows again with her mysterious book. There was no windows in the cabin so magic lamps that ran on Greek fire, casting green shadows on the pitch black walls. I got to my bed at the very back of the cabin and plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to compose the words I was going to say. I still had to tell them what's up but how? I sat up on my bed and looked around my cabin. Izzy was listening to her iPod, Disturbed blasting in her ears as she pretended to drum. Thana was nowhere to be seen…again. Better get it over with. I sat up and walked over to Izzy and grabbed her head as a signal to stop. She gave me an irritated look but when she saw my serious gaze, it soften into confusion. Izzy removed her earphones set down her iPod on her bed.

"Thana, come here," the girl came out from the darkness and sat down her book and quickly jumped down from her bed and joined Izzy and me. Unable to start, I made them sat down on Izzy bed, two pairs of pitch black eyes staring up at me expectantly. "I got some bad news guys," I began, "You both know how I was called to the Big House right?"

"Oh gods Zeke" Izzy laughed, "Did you kill Chiron? You do know that's not good right!"

I stifled a chuckle but swiftly shook my head, "No, there was no death involved. The gods have, how do I put this…decreed…that all children of the Big Three be…transferred to a special school to avoid problems. Sorry guys." Silence. Thana and Izzy still stared at me, like I was a crazy person who just told them that I could fly.

"Seriously?" Izzy whispered. I nodded slowly and explained what had happened in the Big House. Izzy smirked at the part where Mr. D attacked me but besides that, no reaction from either girls. After a while Thana stood and walked back to her bed and settled down and once again disappeared. That was the exact response I expected from her, though I didn't know how Izzy would take it. She can be…unpredictable.

She swore loudly and then stood and punched the wall, making the whole cabin rattle. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to escape out the door but I held her back, putting her into a full body hold, not letting her escape. I know she could have easily shadow-traveled because of the cabins light but she didn't. Instead she remained sobbing into my arms, her eyeliner and mascara making black river down her pale face. I whispered soothing things into her ear, trying to make her calm down, which didn't happen until thirty minutes later. She pushed away from my gasp and sat down on her bed. Pulling back the covers and grumbled a good night. I gave up trying to make her feel batter and went back to my bed. I flicked off the lights and tried to go to sleep but was unable. So I got up and went to the full body mirror, thinking maybe staring at myself will make me feel better like how Aphrodite's kids did. When my image appeared on the mirror, I always got the same thought- I didn't look like a child of Hades. I had long fiery red hair with green eyes that had flecks of black in them so that they looked like Greek fire. I remember when they put me in Hermes cabin, although they knew who my father was, yet kids would laugh and say that I'm no child of Hades. Hades cared for my mom, like he did all of his children's mothers. When my mom was about to have me, he personally escorted my mom to Camp Half-Blood and removed the barrier keeping mortals out. My mom died giving birth to me unfortunately. But I know her…personally.

I took a deep breath, knowing what tomorrow had in store. I left the mirror and returned to my bed and soon drifted into a troubled sleep which always was doubled with a dream.

As soon as I fell asleep I was dreaming a usual, life-like demigod dream. I was standing in a huge immense throne room, with black marble walls and shiny bronze floors with a huge throne made from merged human bones which I was standing right under. The black flower throne next to the Bone Throne was empty and bare. I looked to the Bone Throne and took a deep breath. My dad sat in it, ten feet tall, black eyes like Tartarus staring down at me, hand scratching his chin. Dark power radiated from him, making me feel small and worthless, even though he was my own father.

"Ezekiel, what has brought you here?" He seemed almost out-of-it, not angry like he usually was. I looked around, starting to feel kind of awkward.

"Uh, excuse me, father," I said in the most polite tone possible, "I'm dreaming…I thought I came here for a reason…"

Hades closed his eyes and nodded, "Hmm this is strange…well I didn't summon you," I felt secretly hurt, upset that my dad didn't just want to…I dunno chat or something. But who am I, cry-baby Percy Jackson?

"Well, no need to waste your time...or mine," Hades continued dully, "Off you go." He waved his hand and I began to feel sleepy and tired again but then blurted out, "Wait! Stop!" I slammed back into awareness, Hades peering down at me, confused, "What is it?" His low voice was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Why are you sending me…us away from Camp Half-Blood? What's going on?" Hades growled under his breath then burst into a wisp of black smoke and popped up in front of me, now in human size. He stared at me, observing my face, like he was seeing if I was worthy or not. I had only met my dad three time, which is more than other demigods but still it wasn't…enough.

"So Chiron told you the news, eh? Transferred to Arizona because of overpopulation is it? But, of course, you've figured out there's an underlying reason?" I nodded slowly. He grinned evilly, "Clever. You always were my favorite." At that, I could have skipped and danced around but restrained myself.

"Well, Ezekiel, you would be correct. There's another reason. You know of titans, correct?" I nodded again, wanting to go Duh! But thankfully controlled myself, "As you know, most high gods' parents are titans. And at the last titan uprising, titans wanted their memory to live on in the next generation, as we all do." Hades's black eyes met my green ones, like he was trying to tell me something. In the middle of figuring it out, the sleepiness returned and I yawned. I looked at where my father was but he was back in his throne, super-sized. My vision blurred and I was once again asleep, the image of father's oily smile and hinting eyes burned in my mind. Then from nowhere came a whisper. _Trust no one._

I felt like crap when I woke up. I don't know why, all I know is that my head ached, my back ached, my arms ached…you get the drift. I peeked through my eyes and scoped out the cabin. No one was there, probably up at breakfast. I slowly rolled out of bed, groaning like a child. After changing out of yesterday's clothes and put on a new orange Camp shirt then quickly shrugged on some black jeans and reluctantly headed outside.

The sun was painfully bright, even though it was the morning. I trudged down to the Pavilion, threatening to kick people's butts if they don't get out of my way. I wasn't in the best mood of course. I reached the Pavilion and sat at my table, Thana and Izzy across from me, staring at their plates despairingly, not even saying hi. Food was flying through the air, the new sections of the Pavilion recently built to be accustomed to all the campers, resulting in my pandemonium. Merry screams and laughter deafened my ears. A nymph came out and asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I denied and she smiled real pretty at me, so, I accepted, of course. She brought me out a pitiful plate of a single cooked egg and a floppy piece of bacon. I sighed and thanked her. Food rations are…low I guess you could say. I began mindlessly eating my food, half thinking about my dream, half staring off into space.

"Hey!" An obnoxious voice shouted towards my table somehow loud enough to be heard. I turned around and located the caller, Sofia, counselor of the Athena Cabin. Her crazy, gray eyes were staring at me, a smirk on her lips. She got up from her table and strutted towards me and stood at my table.

"Chiron told me about that little special game of capture the flag," her words were hungry and strange, like she was going to eat me. Yeah, yeah I know what your thinking "She's really a monster! Run Zeke!" No she's not one of those hidden monster out there in the real world. Let's just say...Sofia's a freak.

"That's right. We're destroy you," I tried to sound cocky and assure of myself but who am I kidding?

She laughed madly, "Ha! Empty threat! I will see you in the forest! Hope you have Nike's and Tyche's blessing…your gonna need it!" She spit on the floor and went to the next table, which was Poseidon's and probably gave them the same threat. I sighed, standing then grabbing my plate and heading over to the brazier and quickly disposed of a half eaten piece of bacon, praying to my dad then heading back to my table, to find Thana and Izzy joined with another. My throat caught when I saw Nixie sitting their, contently smiling and fingering dark hair.

"Hey, Nixie," I greeted, unnecessarily nervous. _She's just a friend! my brain screamed. _She grinned at me and returned the greeting. I sat down, across from her, unable to form human words. Izzy gave me a smirk then took Thana shoulder and dragged her from the table and disappeared into the fray of people, Thana black eyes pleading _Help me!_

I made a note in my head to kill Izzy later and returned to Nixie. "So has Sofia talked to you yet?" I suck at small talk unfortunately.

"Yeah, she did" Nixie chuckled, "She's a bit…eccentric…But I'm sure we can beat them." She voice didn't back up the assurance. She was about to say something when I felt a cold hand on my back. I whipped around and hissed under my breath. Two boys and a girl stood behind me, looking guilty with their vile grins and wild eyes. Their orange Camp Half-Blood shirts were torn and smeared with mud. These…campers we're like the bullies of Camp Half-Blood. Forget Clarisse of Ares's Cabin, these three were worse. There was Seth, son of Ate, who was the goddess of evil. He was kinda the leader of this little gang, because he was primarily the oldest, with dark tanned skin and black eyes with a hint of red in them. On either sides of him were Medeia, daughter of Hecate, and Gunnar, son of Eris. They all had the "I'm up to something" look, because usually, they were.

"Hey, Boss." Seth said and they all bowed. I sighed. They kinda…worshiped me. Hades is my flippin dad for crying out loud and they love him so they love me. Which means I _hate_ them.

"What do you want now Seth?" I hissed at him. He slid in the seat beside me, Medeia and Gunnar sitting on both sides of Nixie who looked very uncomfortable.

"I heard about your transferrin and uh, I was wonderin if you would like any help in tonight's Capture the Flag game. Athena, Ares and Hermes are indeed a force to be reckoned with…"

"No Seth, I don't want any help" I grumbled with a stone face.

"Come on, Boss" He purred as he slung his arm around my shoulder, "at least let us help you escape when your in ol Arizona. We know how much Camp Half-Blood means to you…"

At this, my mind started to turn. That did sound nice… having a little help escaping…

"Deal." But it wasn't me who said it. It was Nixie, a small, defiant smile on her pretty face. Everyone stared at her, surprised.

"I don't want to go to that as much as you Zeke. I'll do anything to escape." I smiled back at her, happy she agrees with me.

"Then it's settled!" Seth exclaimed as he stood and raised his fist, "We'll come as soon as we have an opening! Come, Medeia and Gunnar! Let's devise our plan!" They all cheered and leapt from the table and ran out of the Pavilion, pushing kids around, leaving a trail of dazed and confused cabins in their wake. I chuckled as I watched them, thinking of how loyal they were to me and how I could use that to my advantage.

"Raiden never hears of this. Deal?" Nixie said.

I smiled and got up from the table, "Deal. See you at sun down." I walked out of the Pavilion and gathered my cabin to strategize_._


	3. Not So Friendly Game of CTF

**AN: Yeah, this chapter is painfully. Sorry about that.**

So in the end, Seth's gang did help me. As I walked out of my cabin at sundown for Capture the Flag, a pile of smoke bombs lay at the steps, with a huge firecracker under it. Izzy, wearing her hair in pigtails and make-up extra dark, walked out behind me and picked up the huge firecracker, which was the size of a microwave.

"What the Hades is this?" She asked, turning it over in her hand.

Thana, in her usually dreary persona, came out from behind her and ruffled through the smoke bombs and pulled out a ripped piece of paper and handed it to me. It read-

_Dear Zeke,_

_My special ops team "collected" some items you guys could use during Capture the Flag. The smoke bombs are to distract but the Fire cracker…let's just say only use it in desperate measures._

_Good Luck. You're gonna need it._

_From Seth, son of Ate._

"Bless his twisted soul," I mumbled and turn to the confused girls, "grab those smoke bombs and put them in your pockets. We're meeting up with Zeus's and Poseidon's cabin at the center of the cabins for some brief strategy. But remember our back up plan but add the smoke bombs. It will be simple for me because we can shadow travel which is perfect because this Capture the Flag game will be at night. Night equals shadows, got it? And don't tell them, especially Raiden about the smoke bombs. They frown upon this kinda stuff." I raised my long Stygian blade and they raise they're shorter ones. "For Hades!" We called together, even Thana.

We headed out of the cabins, our heavy also Stygian armor glowing in the setting sun. All the other cabins were there, Zeus's large cabin in their shiny yellow armor and shields, tricked out with lightning bolts. Raiden's customized swords was given to him by his father himself, a long, powerful blade forged with a lightning bolt inside. It hung at his side, making buzzing noises. All the counselors of The Big Three cabins had special weapons. Nixie did not have a sword but a Triton, which she could make it more lethal than a sword. As for me, my Stygian armor could turn me invisible and strike fear into people, just like Hades's Helm of Darkness but not as powerful. Yeah, it's awesome.

"Where have you been?" Raiden scolded as we walked onto the small fire that marked the center of the cabins. "We were about to send a search party!"

"Don't get you lightning bolts on a twist" Izzy growled, "It's not like we're going to be late to this party."

"You never know Iyzebel," Raiden sneered, "I heard you can never depend on a child of Hades." Izzy started to move towards Raiden, fist up, eyes smoldering but Thana held her back thank the gods.

I gave Izzy an icy glare to signal her to shut up and not make anyone mad, "Ok, let's talk strategy."

There was plenty of arguing, fighting, disagreements, and a little smacking involved but finally, to what seemed like eternally, we came up with a winning tactic. Raiden relayed it one more time, "Ok, so Poseidon and Zeus cabin will lead the charge while behind us, Izzy, Thana and Zeke will create a giant fissure at the boundary line so no one can get across. Izzy, Zeke, and Thana will guard the flag with the dead warriors they summon while because Chiron is allowing three guards this time. We children of Zeus create a thunderstorm to distract everyone while Nixie and her team go in for the kill then we'll escort her over the fissure, got it?"

We all halfheartedly agreed but Izzy and Thana's eyes met mine and they knew that is not how things are going to turn out tonight. For tonight, Hades would get the credit, not Poseidon or Zeus. ..of course, if our little plan works out.

Suddenly I felt a nervous tap on my back and I turned around to find a chic from Apollo's cabin looking scared and intimidated like we children of the Big Three were menacing…which we are.

"What do you want? This is an official and private meeting!" Raiden growled.

"I'm sorry…sir," the girl squeaked, "But Chiron said it's time for the game to begin. And he also said Zeke Raiden and Nixie should meet him in the back of the mess hall with their flags."

"Flags?" I asked. Crap, I forgot all about that.

I looked at Raiden and Nixie, hoping with all my being they had some sort of flag. Luckily, Nixie gave me a cute smile and one of her kids pulled out a rolled up banner from there pocket. Nixie unrolled it to show a long black banner, a lightning bolt, a black helm, and a trident painted on it.

This'll do.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at their tables, chatting and betting about who would win. Nixie, Raiden and I were in the back of the Pavilion, along with Sofia and the counselors of Ares and Hermes's cabin. They were looking us up and down, examining our weaknesses. Sofia came up to me and she stood nose to nose with me like some drill inspector then gave a little _hmp_ and move to Raiden, did the same then to Nixie. Then out of the ordinary happened. Sofia's smug frown softened and now smiled. Nixie gave a little nod and Sofia backed off. Suddenly the conch horn sounded and I moved over to Nixie while Sofia and her teammates rushed out carrying their white flag depicting a owl, boar and a caduceus. Screams and cheers erupted, so I had to yell over it.

"What was that all about?"

Nixie looked at me with feigned confusion, "What was what?"

Before I could reply, Raiden grabbed my arm and dragged and Nixie out into the Pavilion, him holding our sweet flag as we ran through the Pavilion, screams whoot whoot!s exploding from the campers. Apparently, they were on our side. The moon lit up the mess hall as Chiron made his way through , striking his hooves on the marble floor, silencing the campers. he winked at me then called off the rules, making sure he got the NO MAIMING through our heads. He granted us good luck and sent us towards the woods. The Ares, Hermes and Athena kids got up first and gave us a good look of what we were up against. They moved like an army, suggesting that Sofia and the other counselors trained them well in the limited time they had. The Big Three cabins followed them, me, Nixie and Raiden leading the wild group of 16 powerful half-bloods all trying to run ahead and Raiden screaming at them to quit it.

We reached the woods, no sign of the opposing team. We followed a little path till w reached a desired spot for the flag and set it into place, on top of the pile of rocks. Everyone was getting a little worked up and starting to go crazy so I decided to take charge…which is something I don't do often. I climbed up on the rocks that the flag was placed on and tried to get order.

"Hey, everyone! Hey! HEY!" No one paid attention, or even heard me.

So Izzy got on the same rock as me and took care of it, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FRICK UP. ZEKE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY." Man her voice is explosive! Everybody shut their mouths and looked at me. Izzy smiled sweetly at me and skipped down from the rocks and positioned herself beside Thana.

"Uh…hi. I just want everyone to know, this isn't a real game and it's just for fun and uh…"

"Oh be quiet Zeke," a quiet voice in the crowd whispered, "we all know you want to beat the crap out of these losers as mush as us. So instead of leaving this camp knowing we are peace loving and rule abiding half-bloods, let's show we are something to be fear, not something to be respected." Everyone turned to the small voice. It was Thana a small smirk on her face. Wow, that was unexpected.

"AMEN!" I yelled, "Let's get those jerks! For the gods!" We raised our weapons and cheered, feeling pretty pumped. The euphoria in the place was cut short by the conch horn sounding. The most epic Capture the Flag game had begun. Instantly, Raiden started to belt out orders, "Hades Cabin! You get by the Flag! Once we leave, create the fissure and summon some undead army and what not. We, as in Zeus and Poseidon's Cabin will lead the charge! Let's go!" Finally they moved out and disappeared among the trees, just as the first cries erupted.

"I thought they'd never leave," I mumbled to my sisters then took a deep breath and put my hand over the ground. Izzy and Thana did the same. We all took a deep breath and concentrated, our lessons and practice on geokinesis finally getting good use. I could feel the energy buzzing in my body and then I could feel the ground in my control. So I ripped the ground open. With the combined efforts of my sister's, the earth groaned and moaned as a ginormous crack, about two grown men wide, opened up in front of us. Hellfire spit up from the crack, almost singeing my eyebrows off. Finally, dead skeletons and soldiers crawled up from the depths, all armed with spears and swords. Ounce we had about 10 undead soldiers, we released our hold and fell back somewhat.

Izzy and Thana were out of breath as they directed their minions behind them and stationed them around the flag. But I was still breathing normally, my practice of necromancy has been longer then theirs. "Well done guys!" I congratulated them. Izzy wiped the sweat from her brow and gave me a thumbs up. Thana just nodded, tiredness obviously in her black eyes. "Ok now, you guys stay here. I'm going to go win this thing. And don't forget the smoke bombs. I got the firecracker. May Hades be with you." I saluted them, then turned and manage to sprint and jump over the fissure, landing on the other side like a cat.

The storm Raiden had promised had begun, lashing out wicked booms of thunder that could have made someone's eardrum explode. I heard the brushes rustle near by so I decided in was time to go undercover. I rubbed my armor just the right way and then I was completely invisible, a shadow, thanks to my special armor I moved through the woods, carefully avoiding conflict, watching as Zeus's cabin battled Hermes and Ares cabin, not letting them through. As I stalked ahead I could detect Poseidon's Cabin desperately trying to find a gap in Athena Cabin's lines, but with no avail. I saw Nixie (looking pretty fine…forget I said that) dodge a blow from an Athena chick then kick her in the stomach. I almost yelled something like _Way to go!_ But…decided not to.

Passing the Poseidon people, I crossed a small creek and bounded over a broken log to find…the flag. It was sitting among ferns in a small clearing, gently swaying in the breeze. But it wasn't alone. Sofia (aw geez), one of Ares's, and one of Hermes's sons were guarding the flag, their long blades flashing in the dim moonlight. But I wasn't worried at all. Remember how I said my armor was like Hades's Helm of Darkness? And you know how the Helm of Darkness can radiate fear so much that it can drive people crazy or stop their hearts? Well…mine can do that, but to a lesser extent. I call it my Breastplate of Shadows…pretty sweet.

I rubbed my armor again and suddenly, it seemed the it got darker. The shadows in the forest appeared to stretch forward with their long dark claws. I heard the clashing in the woods almost silence and the guarder's eyes got big and wary. I started with the guard closest to me, the Ares one. I reached out with a shadow and seemed to grab his mind. Instantly, he shook with fear. I almost laughed as I realized what his fear was-clowns. So typical. Suddenly, the guys started to scream and madly swing his arms around as if circus clowns were circling him with all their carnival creepiness. Sofia and the Hermes guys rushed to him, trying to avoid his flailing arms. Sofia took a smack in the face and the Hermes dude got an elbow to the gut. It took all my energy not to burst out laughing and blow my cover. But I kept my cool and focused on my next target, the Hermes boy.

It was easy to send him into a tizzy. Because he was simply scared of Sofia. The boy gasped and looked at a fuming Sofia. He whipped out his sword, irrational horror in his eyes as he fearfully pointed his sword at Sofia. Sofia cursed in anger as she belted out her own sword as slashed it down on the Hermes kid. With the screaming of the clown kid and Sofia angrily trying to keep out of the crazy swordsman attacking her, it was my chance to get the flag.

I kept to the shadows and crept behind the flag about three feet from it. Of course, I could grab it and melt it into the darkness with me without anyone knowing. But then, I decided if I got this far, I could do anything. So, what do I do? Burst out from the shadows, the safe cover of darkness.

Good gods why am I so cocky? Of course, Sofia noticed a random enemy bursting out from nothing, screaming for the heck of it. I grabbed the flag before she could do anything and started to pass her and head to the woods but she whipped back and her sword struck me on the back, cutting into my armor. I tumbled onto the ground and the flag flew out of my hands. I saw the crazy guy fly at Sofia once more but she was ready. She struck down hard on the boys helmet, knocking him out. I tried to scrambled up but Sofia turned around and kicked me in the gut.

Not today, scum, Sofia hissed and raised her sword to strike down on my chest. But I rolled over and hopped up and drew my long Stygian blade. Sofia faced me, her gray eyes burning with blood lust. Then, she smiled grimly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" then she struck me in the shoulder. I sucked in as it started throbbing but flew at her again but she dodged and pushed me down.

Now, I wasn't expecting anything but just regular old CTF fighting with no maiming and Sofia is known for being ruthless but never broken the rules.

So I was significantly surprised when she started wailing on me, the tip of her sword piercing down at me. I tried hard to deflect the powerful blows but I couldn't stop screaming for her to stop. I'm not a wimp or anything it's just well…this chic is a good fighter and if she were to hit me…good-bye Zeke.

So I rolled over and started to crawl towards the woods but didn't get very far because Sofia brought the sharp edge of her sword right smack down on my exposed calves. I instantly started bleeding and the pain in my legs burned. I remember wondering if i could even walk.

"Hey now!"

But Sofia did not stop. I flipped over to my butt and deflected her blows for a short amount of time. The blood-lust in her eyes…enough to scare any normal demigod into a fetal position. But I'm not a normal demigod.

Sofia's sword crashed against mine and I held it there, my strength pumping into my arms, my Greek fire green eyes glaring into her insane wild gray ones. She was regrettably stronger than me so my grip was slipping. If I thought she was ruthless now Id hate to see what she would do when I had no where to go.

Suddenly, I remembered the firecracker. With my free hand I whipped it out and pulled the little tag.

Boom! A deafening explosion roared through the forest, busting my eardrum. Sofia, who never saw it coming was blown back and now weapon less.

That gave me enough time to activate my Breastplate of Shadows.

Sofia's fear was harder to locate, for she had some intense shields around her mind, probably because of my armor. But I found it. Oh yes, I found it. It wasn't anything pathetic like spiders or clowns. It was simply someone better than her, someone that could easily beat her. Stupid smug Sofia.

So, I showed her greatest fear. She instantly backed down and gulped, staring at me like I was a giant hellhound. I stood with difficulty with my cut calves and she fell back, that fierce look in her eye replaced by terror as her breathing increase rapidly.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'll do what you want! Just please don't!" Sofia's pleads screamed through the clearing, added in with the mass chaos of the other two nitwits. I was surprised, no one had come yet. My team must have a hard time getting through.

I could have just went, picked up the flag and snuck back through the shadows. But my victory will be sweet.

"Sofia," she flinched and cried out as I said her name in a demanding tone, "go, get me that flag over there." I pointed to the flag crumpled up behind her. She obliged and got it for me, cautiously putting it in my hands as she watched my wielded sword. Wait till my cabin mates here this! Sofia, handing me the flag! Gosh, gotta love the irony.

My next move was simple yet awesome. I raised the flag and started screaming my head off, bursting through the trees and headed towards our border line, the pain in my legs no longer noticeable. No one enemies had the time to realize I was blasting through them, holding their own flag. Poseidon and Zeus's camp cheered but I could see Raiden's little temper tantrum as I sprinted past him.

I finally reached the boundary line where I could see Izzy and Thana commanding the skeletal soldiers to fight back even as the adversaries were starting to jump over the fissure and strike them down.

I bounded over the crack in one leap, landing safely on the other side. The flag turned the same design as ours. We won. Izzy and Thana closed up the crack and our team swarmed over to me, lifting me up on their shoulders cheering like crazy. Chiron came down from the hill and announced that we had won but I don't think anyone heard him. I saw the losers, sour-faced and bitter, the three guards a terrorized hanging in the back, gaping at me. Even Sofia was looking at me shamefully.

I was finally put down and embraced in a hug. With a little jolt of my heart, I realized it was Nixie. Her sweet salty smell (not sweat salt but sea salt) sent me to heaven but she pulled away. Then, I couldn't contain myself. I bent forth and kissed her. Right in front of everyone, in the middle of the woods. I forgot about my bleeding legs. I forgot about Sofia's over craziness while we were fighting. All I cared about right there was Nixie.

It was iffy there for a moment but she kissed back. We broke away and she beamed at me, her big gray eyes glowing with happiness. I was speechless. She was speechless. Everyone shouted their walked back, holding hands, receiving praise from everyone. But the night had to come to an end. We hugged, we celebrated, we kissed (well...we and Nixie anyway) but we had to go to bed and prepare. Izzy and Thana were happy. I was happy. I had won. In more ways than one.

But I was foolish, to think that I had won. Nothing is every that simple. Because next, well next was the hard part. Hercules's School for Special-Case Demigods. Here. We. Go.


	4. Did She Just Break Up With Me?

**AN: Gosh, sorry my chapters are so long...i get carried away. ENJOY!**

Apollo's chariot came for us at sunrise.

It was a warm and damp morning, my muscles all tight from yesterday and I was sore as Hades. All of our comrades seemed to be too. They stalked out of their cabins, muttering in pain as they had to squint in at the sun…which was pretty much sitting outside our doorsteps.

Apollo was standing outside a flaming red long bus, with his usual white cut-off shirt and sunglasses, but the smile that crossed his face when he was usually present, wasn't there. Worry lines masked his handsome face (no! I don't think he's handsome! Just an observation!). All our stuff was packed and ready to go. All the kids were mobbed at the bus door, filing in with morbid scowls across their faces. The ones on the bus were staring outside, trying to soak up their last look at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was present, with Mr. D standing beside him. Chiron had a weak, comforting smile going on but Mr. D had a permanent grimace.

I gave Apollo my bag to put it in the truck. He did, stone-face, not even a "Hey, what's up Zeke old buddy?" Yeah, me and Apollo go way back…which is a lie. I always say that to impress the ladies.

Speaking of ladies, I popped my head over the crowd and smiled as I recognized Nixie's black hair bobbing through the line into the bus. I ran up to her but before I could hug her or anything, she looked at me, gray eyes hard as a rock. I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, what's up?" my tone was caring. I couldn't see anything wrong with my approach. But she shook her head.

"Don't talk to me."

"What?" I asked, totally staggered. I touched her shoulder but she whipped away like I had shocked her.

"Don't touch me!" She growled, tears welling up in her big eyes "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me!"

I recoiled, starting to get angry, "What is your problem? What did I do?"

Nixie fought for an answer but didn't have to because she disappeared inside the bus. Everyone was staring at me, equally confused as me. Did I do something wrong? I mean, I think I was her boyfriend since…last night. Surely I couldn't have messed up in the time I got with her! She was only my…1,2,3,4,5...6th! No…7th girlfriend! Did she just break up with me? The mind of a teenage female demigod. Never could understand it. Probably never will.

"Dude what did you do?" Izzy came up behind me, eyes smiling and mischievous, hungry for some gossip.

I shrugged, "Nothing, at least, I think."

Izzy shook her head, "Oh Zeke, never good with the ladies. Maybe it's because of that. She's knows your reputation with…dating."

As I pondered this, I finally got into the bus, plopping down in a seat of my own. From my pants pocket, I fished out my iPod, flicking through songs to best fit my mood-depressed.

Once I got a decent play list, I observed my surroundings. The bus, inside, looked like a normal school bus, not that I ever got to experience one, with emergency latches and leather seats. Apollo finally got in and pulled the radio up to his face.

"Welcome to Apollo Airlines." His voice was sad and unhappy. "We will now depart ladies and gentleman. Remember, no sticking your hands out the windows because you will get wet. Next stop, Hercules School for Special-Case Demigods in Arizona." We all groaned simultaneously. I was happy that I wasn't the only down about this.

Apollo hung up the radio and sat down in the driver's seat. The bus started to rumble as he started it up. I reluctantly looked out the window. Kids from all the cabins were right outside the bus, watching us, waving with somber faces. I saw Sofia and a couple of her "friends" arms crossed glaring at us. I saw Seth's gang, being closely watched by Chiron and Mr. D. He saw me staring at him and he gave me a thumbs up.

I suddenly had the urge to break the window and jump out, fighting off anyone who tried to get me back on the bus. The last person I saw was Chiron, giving me a small salute. That almost made me cry.

The bus ride was fairly short, considering our ride was the sun. I occupied myself by listening to music, or spying on Nixie, who seemed to be enjoying her trip laughing, giggling, chatting. I almost wanted her to be having a bad time, knowing how she made me feel after she freaked out at me for no reason. Maybe I should get her alone and confront her about it.

I also kept a close eye on Thana and Izzy. Izzy was sitting with some stud from Zeus's cabin, cuddling and whispering into each other's ear. Once, when she caught me making a disapproving face at her, she stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to cry. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat, slightly jealous.

Thana was sitting across from my seat, with the other girl from Poseidon's cabin, Molly, I think, Nixie's half sister. I tried to get some answers from her but all she did was shrug (and flirt) and say, "We are just as confused as you. All she did was talk about you all night then, she went out on a walk to the ocean, saying she wanted to give thanks to our father for her good luck. But when she came back about 2 hours later…she wouldn't talk. When someone would bring you up she would just shake her head and yell. Sorry Zeke. But you know…I'm always available if you need someone to talk to."

"Um…ok thanks...I guess. And I think I'm fine." And that was that. I tried not to make eye contact with the girl anymore. But that got me thinking. What happened out there on her little walk that changed her mind so much?

I sat thinking about this, for almost the whole ride, relaying different scenarios in my head. Some were logical, like what if her father told her not to date me because he had something against children of Hades. But my imagination grew to what if she met another guy, better looking than me, that totally beat me out on everything and now Nixie rather have him than me? I quickly killed that idea for my own sanity.

So wrapped up in my thoughts I barely noticed that we were crossing a desert and the air conditioning kicked in when the temperature raised about 10 degrees. Apollo's voice came across on the radio again. "We have reached Hercules's School for Special-Case Demigods. Please brace yourself for landing."

All of the kids flocked to the windows to get a first look at our new home. We all gasped as it came into sight. It looked exactly like a prison, high walls lined with barbed wire and a giant tower in the middle with a circling search light. And plus, all around it was dry, arid desert.

"It's a reformatory!" I heard Izzy groan above the chatter, "I've been in one before! Awful places!"

I heard Apollo chuckle and his now playful voice was on the radio, "Haha, no Izzy. You silly demigods. The Mist is messin' with your minds! The prison look is just for mortals. Wait ill we're lower. You guys are gonna love this place!

_Doubt it _I thought drearily _but anything is better than a prison._

As Apollo did a nose dive towards the school, it started to change. The nasty gray concrete walls around the place the size of 3 football fields was now lowering and now white decorated with carvings of a familiar Greek myths. Hercules's 12 tasks. Theseus battling the Minotaur. Perseus killing Medusa. And what disgusted me the most was the description of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood all fighting a rather realistic and scary carving of Kronos.

Yeah, I have a problem with Percy Jackson. I understand he's an awesome guy with his own book series, movie, etc. Oh, and he saved the world once or twice and is immortal but that's the thing. He's too perfect. Everyone else loves him. Thinks he's the best thing since Iris messaging but let's face it. The guy is either a vampire or a god. No one can be that faultless.

He _was_ my hero but when once, when I was 9, he came to the camp as a special guest speaker with Annabeth (who is way to hot and flawless to be human) and Grover (who is just…awful) and he gave a really great speech and everything but he was so full of himself it was sickening. Plus, he wasn't that impressive looking! I have bigger muscles than him!

Also, I had a bit of, dare I say it, jealousy. I mean, the guy has done so many things that I wanted to do too. No, I wanted to do more than him. But so far…my goal is going slowly. I was well known around camp but I want a darn book series!

Anyway, the prison had finished transforming. Now it was a huge mansion, white and magnificent. It was an exact replica of a huge, ginormous Italian Villa. To the left and right were white dorms, probably to separate the boys and girls, which sent despair through my veins. No more Izzy and Thana? Looks like I'm going to have to get use to not having two girls sleeping in the same room as me…

Apollo slowed the bus down and landed in the front yard, which was decorated with fountains and flowers. I saw a really, really, REALLY buff bodybuilder with some young girl draped across him out on the front steps of the Villa, waving with big brilliant smiles on their faces.

"Whoa! Who's the hot bodybuilder?" Izzy exclaimed and all the girls giggled and agreed.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Apollo announced "Now come on and get out. I got a sky to blaze across."

And so slowly but surely we paraded off the bus, all of the girls trying to get a glimpse of the muscleman while all the guys (except me I'm taken…kinda) were staring at the gorgeous girl.

It just so happens, when we were trying to get out of the bus, I got caught beside Nixie. I smiled sweetly at her but she just stared straight ahead, not noticing anything.

Trying to Win her Back Attempt Number 1-Fail.

We all got outside and claimed our bags while Apollo bid us all farewell and good luck then got into his bus. As I passed the door, a hand jerked me into the bus and my belongings clattered to the ground. I looked at Apollo with incredulous eyes.

Apollo was stiff jawed, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Zeke…" he started, "You know there is something more than just overpopulation at Camp Half-Blood, am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered wondering where this mini quiz was going.

"The gods don't want me to tell you this but…I had to."

Apollo glanced around as if someone was on the bus, "There is a war coming. A demi-war they are calling it. But please, don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

I nodded, letting that register in my brain. A war? A demi-war? "So?"

"The gods can not interfere the in the upcoming war. That is why we have chosen the most powerful demigods, the children of the Big Three, to fight in our stead. And to get you ready…we made this place."

"What does this have to do with me? And who are we fighting?"

Apollo removed his ever-present sunglasses and his piercing blue eyes stared into mine and suddenly, I was thrown into his mind. I was in a large open field, the smell of blood strong all around me. I was in my Stygian armor, the rain that was pouring heavily on me made little _tinks_ as it bounced off my armor. I suddenly realized I had my sword in my hand, pointing it down it someone in the ground. But when I looked at the face, I dropped my sword. It was Nixie , face bloody and bruised.

"Why?" her voice was weak and hurt. "Why did you kill me?"

"I didn't!" I screamed but I felt a tug at my navel and all of the sudden I was ripped out of that terrible field and back on the bus, with Apollo clutching my shoulders.

"You alright?"

I nodded shakily, so many questions swarming in my head. But, of course, I had no time to answer them. Raiden's fist pounded on the door.

"Hey! Were waiting for you!" his voice was agitated. Good ol' Raiden.

` "Goodbye young demigod. Study hard!" Apollo smiled and opened the door for me to leave. Raiden grabbed my arm and ripped me out into the crowd. We all watched as Apollo's sun chariot returned to the sky. I walked past Nixie and I choked up, my mind recollecting the vision I saw only moments ago. Was I really going to kill her?

The bodybuilder and the hot chick walked up to us, their toga's swaying in the slight desert breeze. They both had a soft glow around them, since they were both immortal.

The buff guy had wavy brown hair and huge dimples on his face, making him seem like a guy you would find in a magazine. The girl was just…hot. Pretty young face, blonde shiny hair, bright black eyes, a supermodel figure…_Bad Zeke! Your with Nixie…kinda._

"Welcome!" The guy greeted, oblivious to our scowled and somber mood. "My name is Hercules! Or Heracles which ever you like! But here, I am Mr. H. I'm sure you know me. Conquer of the 12 labors, Rescuer of Prometheus? Star of the Disney Movie Hercules? Had an adjective named after me? Herculean? Of course you know me!" A couple, just a couple, kids ooooed and awwwed but I, like most kids, just shrugged and nodded.

"And this is my most beautiful, best wife in the world, the goddess of youth, Hebe." The young supermodel waved shyly at us, embarrassed. My mind slipped back into all my Greek Mythology lesson to remember that Hercules had actually 4 wives…and some male lovers.

"Here," Hercules continued, "We will teach you major life skills and prepare you for the coming days." Some whispers of confusion dispersed among the group. But I knew what was coming. War.

"And since this is a school, you all will have various classes to attend. But don't worry, they are few. Just Attack Training, Defense Training, Know You Enemy, Strategy, and, my class, English!"

We all stared at him. English? Really?

Hercules belted out a loud obnoxious laugh, "Haha young demigods, I was just pulling your legs! I teach Guerrilla Tactics! I crack myself up sometimes…anyway, just like school, you will be graded and you will have homework." We all groaned at once. I even did, though I have never experienced a real school with kids and what not. I was "camp schooled".

"And now," Hebe's beautiful immaculate voice rang in the air, "I will distribute your schedules. On there you will find when and where all your classes will be. Oh and where your new dorm will be and who your dorm mate will be!"

More groans. Hebe snapped her fingers and suddenly, all of us were holding a thick, expensive looking pamphlets. Hercules and Hebe told us to report to our dorms and settle down until the bell rings, then left.

I flipped through my pamphlet, grimaces at the description and pictures. I turned to the very back. On the top read my name "Ezekiel Jathan Brenton" with my dorm number, Room 13, and my dorm mate, some 8 year old kid named Mike Tempest. At first, I wasn't sure who it was. But then I remember him arriving when I was 13 and he was 6, quickly being put into the Poseidon cabin. We knew him as "Shrimp" not Mike. I tell you why later.

But the worst part came when read through my schedule.

**6:00 to 7:00-Breakfast in the main Villa Cafeteria **(Ha! Try getting me get up at that hour and there will be blood!)

**8:00 to 9:30- Guerrilla Tactics with Mr. H in Hero Woods **(I bet I know who named that)

**10:00 to 11:30-Attack Training with Mr. P in the inside Field1 **(Mr. P?)

**12:00 to 1:30-Lunch in the main Villa Cafeteria**

**2:00 to 3:30-Defensive Training with Mr. T in the inside Field2 **(Really? Mr. T?)

**4:00 to 5:30-Strategy with Mrs. Chase inside classroom A **(Wait, Mrs. Chase? Cant be…)

**6:00 to 7:30-Dinner in the main Villa Cafeteria**

**8:00 to 9:30-Know Your Enemy with Mr. Jackson at classroom B**

I stared incredulously at my schedule. Mrs. Chase…Mr. Jackson…that can only mean one things. Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson. This day is going very downhill very fast.


	5. Ho incontrato la mia metà straniera bros

**AN: ahh the sweet smell of reviews. Anyway, this chapter is short but i needed to end it the way i ended it, all cliff-hangy and stuff. Sorry if your wondering why i have so many original PJO characters but i was on a roll and...yeah, got carried away. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

The dorms were the only good thing about that day.

When I walked in the long white building, disapprovingly scoffing over the _Welcome! _Mat, I breathed a small sigh of relief. A cool blast of air conditioning hit me, eliminating the desert air that I hated so.

I quickly found my room, lucky number thirteen. The door with a whiteboard and attached dry erase maker was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open.

It was decent sized room, complete with a two separate closets and a sink in the corner. The walls were white and the carpet was white. Oh, and bunk beds laden with white sheets. Really, bunk beds? What am I a child? Next I'll find a nightlight or something in the outlet.

I noticed a small creature, Shrimp, on the top bunk feverishly unpacking his stuff. Wow, thanks for asking which bunk I wanted.

"Um…hi there," _Keep him cool_ I told myself. Ok, so Shrimp has some…issues. Considering the boy is 8 and the size of an anorexic, under tall 6 year old, with white hair and baby blue eyes, I can understand why he is considered unstable.

When he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he was only in the Hermes cabin for two hours. Someone had stolen his stuff animal and he, well, exploded. Sea water rushed into camp, somehow getting from the ocean to the camp which was through the freaking woods, and covered all of the ground in at least one inch everywhere, and there was major earthquakes and destruction. Let's just say no one stole his stuff animal again.

Shrimp's tiny head peeked across his shoulder and frowned, "You're the one who likes to make Nixie cry."

Ooo burn. "Hey, let's not get off on the wrong foot here," I replied gently. I kept my favored, sassy retort to myself and attempted to not kill the kid, "Nixie chooses to cry. I don't like it that she cries. I really, really like Nixie." Hey, if I cant talk to Nixie directly, maybe her brother can pass on the message.

"Whatever," he muttered, blue eyes filled with scorn, and returned to his unpacking.

I sighed and followed his lead, dumping everything I had onto the bottom bunk. Shrimp and I put things away in silence for about 10 minutes until a cool female voice came from no where and echoed through out all the rooms.

"All new arrivals please make your ways to the lounge for a meet and greet session. There will be breakfast waiting for you. Please report to your shortened first period class at 8:30. Don't be scared!" The announcement continued, but it relayed in several different languages.

Meet and greet? With who?

I headed out of the room and entered the small trickle of boys all with confused faces that seemed to be permanent nowadays. As I walked down the hallway and passed dorm 30, I wondered why there was so many rooms. Or, even bigger question, why was this whole place so big? Only 16 kids from Camp Half-Blood had come, 6 boys, 10 girls, so why the big place? Well… I soon found out.

The smell of bacon was drifting heavily out of a door by the end of the dorm. All the kids turned and I was stunned. The lounge had everything you could every imagine to be in a…lounge. Bean bag chairs, plasma TV, couches, Xboxs, PS3s, foosball tables, air hockey table, vending machines, anything a guy could need. But what I didn't need was the 15 other teenage guys spread across the floor, watching Transformers. That I could do without.

All the other kids moved behind me once they realized there was alien demigods in the room.

"Ei, nie sme gotovi!" Some kid yelled, joined by several different dialects and languages, kinda throwing me off. Someone paused the movie and there was silence

Suddenly, a tall boy stood, looking about my age. "Hi there," he greeted in a friendly tone.

I was caught off-guard when I realized two things.

1. He spoke with a thick, Australian accent.

2. He was my half-brother. A fellow son of Hades

3. He looked nothing what so ever like a child of Hades. He had long white, blond hair and azure eyes, complete with dark tan skin.

4 words-Brother. From. Another. Mother.

"What's up bro?" he smiled and held out his hand. "Cadel Braze. Camp Half-Blood, Australia Division." Ahh I get it! There are Camp Half-Bloods all around the world! Every child of the Big Three, no matter where, is being brought here.

"Zeke Brenton. Camp Half-Blood, USA Division." I shook his hand, a slight jolt leaping between our finger tips in recognition that we were blood. Cadel raised his voice and addressed the other boys.

"Hey, everyone! Separate into groups, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus! But be nice! They're Americans! You know how they can be!"

He repeated it into several different languages, everyone laughing separately at the little "American" joke. Soon, everyone separated, Raiden leading his little Zeus posse into a corner with other kids. I saw Shrimp veer away to another group of demigods. Glad everyone found someone.

Cadel and me went into our own corner, followed by a kid with olive skin and green eyes just like mine. His black hair was swept across his eyes.

"Fratelli di Ade?" he said in a questioning tone.

I looked at Cadel for a translation.

"Italian for 'Brothers of Hades?'. Zeke, this is Enzio." He looked at the boy "Enzio, si tratta di Zeke."

So much Italian. So little time.

"Enzio is 11 years old." Cadel explained as he took a seat so I wont be bombarded with Italian nonsense, "He comes from Italy obviously. His mom died when he was three so…our dad came and dropped him off at Camp Half-Blood or Campo di Mezzo-Sangue in their language. He has a 12 year old sister here, Paola."

"Sorella!" Enzio exclaimed, which meant "sister" according to my new cultured friend.

"Thank the gods you're fluent in Italian," I said to Cadel who just shrugged.

"Back in Sydney, my stepfather made me take 5 foreign language classes."

"Brutal."

"Tell me about it." He leaned back and stretched, "So, Mr. Brenton, what's your story?"

I told them my story while Cadel translated, leaving out the whole demi-war thing. Might freak them out, just a little bit.

"Your turn now," I told Cadel, a little bored. I mean whoop-de-do, the same story over and over again. I expected Cadel's to be the same. Only, it was completely different.

Before he started, he told Enzio, "Ehi, ci porterà qualche pancetta," or "Hey, get us some bacon."

Enzio popped up and ran to the snack table. To tell the truth, I was starving and was about to get up and get some breakfast but not to be rude (because you know how much that matters to me) I stayed and listened as Cadel told me about himself. His first words threw me off guard though, which were in a low and now in an American accent. Suddenly, his icy blue eye turned a dark shade of brown, almost black.

"I am not Cadel Braze. My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and don't trust a word Hercules says. I'm here undercover. I know you know about the demi-war. And we need to stop it. I need allies and you seem capable enough to know what's happening. So are you with me or not?"

Holy Hades! Did _not_ see that coming!


	6. Its getting hot in here and its just me

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Once again a long chapter. Wow. Nice T-foot. READ! READ!**

Nico di Angelo? He was the one perfect hero I did like.

Maybe it was because he was my brother, I don't know, but there is something about that kid (well he's 18 hardly a kid) that makes me respect him. I mean, he's a legend!

Anyway, I was about to ask Nico what was going on when Enzio returned with a huge plate piled up with bacon.

"Ba-con?" he asked in broken English. I took a piece of bacon from the plate, watching Nico as he also took one. My brain was on fire. How could so much happen in one day? Only me I guess. Only me…

The cool female voice cut into all the chatter.

"Please report to your first period class. You don't need to bring anything just smiling faces! All late will receive detentions." The way the lady said the last word (even in different languages) made it seem like something you did not want to get.

I snorted. I think I can see a lot of these "detentions" in my future.

Nico got up and put out his hand to help me up. I took it then he pulled me in for a man-hug. As he did he whispered in my ear, still American.

"Meet me in the showers during lunch. They are watching us where ever we go but I doubt in the showers. Be smart. My first class is Strategy with an old friend. Good luck."

He started to go but I caught him and asked him one more thing. "Do your old friends…know you're here?"

He shook his head, "No, I hope not."

"Well won't they know who you are?"

"Not with this disguise." he smirked as if something struck him funny. "And even the great Percy Jackson can be fooled by the Mist."

Then, he left.

Well, well, well. Nico di Angelo. Maybe busting out of this place isn't such a good idea.

I mean, a lot of opportunities come into play with a legend like Nico di Angelo. I was still confused about the whole demi-war thing and the whole purpose of me and only me knowing because trust me, I can't keep a secret. That's pretty much why me and girlfriend 3 didn't last long.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down and Enzio was pulling at my shirt.

"Hero Woods? You go there too?"

I nodded, "Lead the way, little Italian buddy." He stared at me for a moment then shrugged and started towards the door. I followed him, trying to keep up in the crowd of exiting boys.

We finally got outside. The temperature had risen at least ten degrees since the last time I was outside. I chose the wrong day to wear black jeans.

I saw Enzio's dark head bobbed towards the left, moving with a group of about 6 others. Raiden was in that group, acknowledging me with a nod.

"Zeke!" Enzio called and I ran up with him. He was leading everyone, probably because he's been here for a while, singing a soft tune in Italian. I squinted my eyes against the blazing sun, trying to find this "Hero Woods." But all I saw was a big open space and the white wall keeping us in.

"Uh, Enzio, are you sure you're going the right way?"

Enzio nodded ,"E 'sotto terra!" he exclaimed.

I sighed and rubbed the sweat of my head, annoyed, "English dude! You know! Nic-I mean Cadel is not here to translate!"

Enzio stopped and looked at me with his big green eyes, "Ba-con?"

I raised my hands up in exasperation, "No! Not at all!" I turned to the group of boys, "Anyone know Italian?"

They all slowly shook their heads. Well isn't this great!

"I do!" called a clear voice from behind them. I looked over the guys and saw a small group of girls heading over. And guess who led the group? Yep, Nixie.

She came up to me, not giving me a smile or even looking at me. She squatted down to Enzio's level.

"Ora, dov'è boschi eroe?" She asked in a soft, caring tone.

"Sotterraneo." Gods, I hate Italian.

Nixie nodded and stood up, addressing the mingling co-ed crowd.

"He says it's underground. Anyone know what he means?"

I little girl with sea-green eyes ran up. She smiled at Nixie, "Vyarvam!"

Everyone groaned. Really? The only two kids that know where the Hades we are going are foreign?

Nixie rolled her eyes, "Bulgarian. Let me deal with this. I took a little Bulgarian when my mom and I traveled to Bulgaria. Pokazhi ni putya!" Bless Nixie's multi-lingual talents.

The little girl nodded and led us to the middle of the open field. She pointed down to the ground at a small latch. I bent down and grabbed it, lifting it until it opened, revealing a long narrow passage way with a ladder down the side.

Enzio moved in front of me and grabbed the ladder and made his way down. Next was the little Bulgarian girl. They met down there and ran straight into a another tunnel I guessed.

Underground. I should feel at home being son of the lord of the UNDERworld. Yeah, I'm smart like that.

I quickly slipped into the hole and slip down the ladder in a cool, spy motion, hoping Nixie saw it. I looked up and sure enough she was staring down, shaking her head and rolling her gray eyes. She was next and she faltered a bit on the ladder so I carefully grabbed her waist to help her down.

She, of course, ripped out of my gripped and viciously stepped on my toes.

Trying to Win her Back Attempt Number 2-Fail.

I followed her down the long carved out tunnel lit with Greek fire torches, ignoring the screams of kids as they climbed down the ladder and, uh, fell, without my help.

"Hey, Nixie, please, can we talk?"

She didn't answer, just started walking faster. I shook my head. She'll be back. No one can resist Zeke Brenton.

The long tunnel ended as it broke into a forest. Literally, a forest underground. If you looked straight ahead, you would think, "Oh a pretty, thick forest." But when you looked up, you would see a high rock ceiling, a few dangling lights to light the dark cave.

So this is Hero Woods.

I stared into the woods. The trees were very tall, just like the woods in Camp Half-Blood. A light, barely visible path was running through the forest, bushes and brambles almost covering it up. I saw Enzio and the Bulgarian girl's tracks in the dirt of the trail.

Soon everyone was caught up, a couple kids rubbing bruises they got from falling. I started on the trail, noticing the cool, underground air. The forest smelled great, just like the one back home.

Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye rush past the side of the trail, making the bushes shake and the ground rustle up. I put my hand out and shushed the other kids.

Silence engulfed the forest. I saw Nixie step up, shaking. There was a crack as she stepped on a stick. Whatever I saw popped out of the forest and blocked our path. Everyone screamed and fell back, including me.

What lay in the trail was an enormous fox, as big as a horse. It's blood red eyes gleamed as it surveyed us, licking its fat lips as if we were its next meal.

"What do we do now?" Nixie whispered to me. I was just happy she was talking to me.

"Well," I gulped as the fox took a step towards us, growling furiously, "You Poseidon people are useless because you're underground and in a desert and because of that no water. Zeus's kids are useless because they're underground. But, when all hope seems lost, you remember that I, son of Hades, can control rocks." I looked at Nixie, a proud smirk on my face. "Looks like I'm gonna have to be your savior now, hun."

"Over my dead body." she hissed.

I chuckled, "That's the least favorable thing right now." Oh Nixie. Just admit it. You love me.

The fox crouched and slithered farther. I took a step and gasped the ground with my powers and twisted my hands and the ground under the fox turned to quicksand. The fox sank about three feet, howling as it lowered into the cold earth. I hardened the soil once again and the fox was trapped, paws stuck.

"Impressive!" I heard Raiden call, awed my amazing ability, obviously.

But that didn't last long.

The fox growled and sputtered, its muscles contracting as it tried to wrench itself out of the ground. Unfortunately that worked. The ground was ripped up and spewed everywhere, hitting everyone. Little shouts of pain rang through the trees.

The fox lunged at me but I bounced back, readying my brigade of tiny shards of rocks. But I didn't need them.

A gigantic boulder came from the fox's side and slammed into the fox's face. It whelped and moaned, falling on its side. It sprang up again, giving me one last murderous look, blood seeping from the side of its face, then left, scurrying back from where it belonged.

I looked down the road, expecting it to see mighty Hercules sporting a proud smile from saving us but all I saw was Enzio and that Bulgarian girl right where the fox would be grinning from ear to ear.

"Ciao!" Enzio waved and gestured for us to follow him.

Nixie laughed cruelly, "Well it looks like the great Zeke Brenton couldn't handle the big scary fox so his little baby brother had to help him. How cute!"

Everyone laughed scornfully behind my back, making me turn red. Enzio saw them laughing at me and his face turned dark.

"Non avete il coraggio di prendere in giro mio fratello! Ha cercato di aiutare e sarebbe stato ucciso se non avesse in mano la volpe! Quindi, solo a smettere di ridere e di essere tranquillo! Oppure si pagherà!"

He was screaming, his fist shaking at all the kids. The forest once again drew silence. I smiled and high-fived my little Italian brother.

"Well, come on everyone! Mr. H is waiting!" I called out merrily and started down the trail again, now alert for any random monster that might just pop out. I felt happy to have Enzio by my side, now perfectly fine with his language. He certainly did scare everyone with his Italian fury.

We FINALLY made it to a huge empty clearing that seemed to be in the middle of the woods. Mr. H was there, now in jeans and a flannel t-shirt that seemed to be ripped right where his muscles explode on his arm. I heard all the girls snicker and sigh at him, which made me sick. I stole a glance at Nixie to see if she was participating in this obnoxious behavior but her face was stoic and unyielding.

"Where have you been?" Mr. H asked as he ran up to us. "It is 9:00! This class was suppose to start 30 minutes ago! You should all have detention!"

"But Mr. H!" Raiden called from the back, voice shaking in fear, probably because the thought of detention was just to much for him. "We were intercepted in the woods! A giant fox attacked us!"

Mr. H's boomed with laughter, "Ah! I've see you've met the Teumessian fox! A beast destined never to be caught! He was in the stars before we brought him down here to Hero Woods! He is just one of the beasts featured in this feared forest." Everyone kinda looked at each other, wondering what we could possibly do in this class.

"Our goal in Guerrilla Tactics," Mr. H went on, "Is to survive in the wilderness, with nothing to use except your mind and your courage!"

"Yeah and not to mention our demigod abilities," I muttered under my breath scornfully.

Apparently, Mr. H heard me, "And you will also learn to hone your powers. Here, we have all you need to learn and stay alive with the coming days."

"What is coming in the coming days?" Nixie asked.

Mr. H's nose twitching in annoyance, "That, little daughter of Poseidon, will come soon. But now! We shall learn the most vital skill you need to know if you are ever stranded…FIRE-MAKING!"

So, for the next most agonizing thirty minutes of my life, we sat there and rubbed sticks together, praying for a spark so we could actually get a grade for this ridiculous class. One kid of Zeus brought up that they can create lightning bolts so why can't they just light the fire with that? For that they got a laugh from Mr. H and a pat on the head and asked "What if you couldn't?" The argue went on for about ten minutes with Mr. H hemming and hawing around with his answer "What if you couldn't?"

Well, at 5 minutes to go, Mr. H got frustrated with us and complained that we would never survive out on our own. He even took two sticks himself to try to create fire but he just ended up breaking the sticks. Then he laughed and informed us that the wood he gave us was from a willow tree and willow just happened to be a NONBURNING WOOD.

So he sent us to our next period, promising an A+ for today and now the knowledge of what sticks not to burn.

Now for Attack Training with Mr. P in Field1. I climbed up the ladder, grimaces from the heat that had to be in the 100s. Gods I hated Hercules School for Special-Case Demigods.

**AN2:Bleh Bleh Bleh! Imma vampire I only drink blood! Sorry it's taking so long just for one thing to happen. I just don't think anyone would be intrested in reading a 5000 word chapter. Now, review! Review you silly humans!**


	7. My destiny is gonna suck!

**AN: Ha! Somehow, i finished it! Shoutout to my beta, Orvon hoolio. Although her Evernote account is a pain, i thank her for helping me with this. I understand why it's taking about 4 chapters just to get through one day but hold your Hippocampus! It gets faster. LIKE A RACECAR!**

Just as I suspected, Field#1 was underground too.

I wasn't accompanied by Raiden, Nixie, or Enzio, but luckily Enzio directed me to the proper location of Field 1. This time, it was actually under the mansion, so the entrance looked like a cellar door on the side of the villa. (Raiden told me that they had to keep the underground network a secret because to the mortals this was a prison and the mortals who come here check up don't really want to see underground tunnels leading away from prisons. Might give the wrong impression.)

I thought I was the only Camp Half-Bloodian at Attack Training, but then I saw Thana and Izzy making their way towards the dingy old cellar door. I was ecstatic to see them ... and apparently so were they.

Izzy saw me and sprinted up to me, squeezing me in a bone-crushing hug. Thana actually smiled and whispered a "Hey."

"Oh my gods, Zeke!" Izzy exclaimed, after I pried her off of me. "We missed you so much! I flipped out when I learned about the other divisions of Camp Half-Blood here! And let me tell you something, we have some FREAKY siblings!"

I smiled, thinking of Nico and Enzio "Tell me about it."

She continued chatting as we climbed down the cellar, batting away at fake spiders and tripping over rubber mice. They are serious about trying to pass this off as a prison. We were in a tunnel similar to the one leading to Hero Woods, with Greek fire casting green shadows across the hard brown walls.

Izzy asked how my day was going. All I said was "Good." Then, she got into the subject of Nixie and I had to give her the "I'm going to kill you if you ever bring that up again" look. But I did get some useful information. Thana is bunking with Nixie. So I put my little half-sister on the important mission of trying to get some info. Thana unwillingly accepted.

When we got to Field 1, I thought I had died and gone to Hades. It was the size of two football fields, filled to the brim with swords, weapons, practicing dummies, targets, everything you could possibly use to maim and/or destroy something.

The small group gathered and we kinda just stood there, in midst of all these weapons, waiting for a teacher to come and tell us that we may begin ripping and tearing at the practice dummies. Suddenly, a man came from the far lengths of the field, muttering feverishly to himself. His muscles were big and impressive, and he was extremely tall, probably about 30 years old. As he saw us, his blue eyes narrowed and he sighed, placing himself in front of us, with a slight hunch in his back.

"Hello children," his voice was soft and careful, which didn't match his look at all. "My name is Perseus and I am your Attack Training teacher. You will refer to me as Mr. P." Oh. Of course. Perseus, legendary Greek Hero, is our teacher. Now it's all coming together.

"Uh, dude," Izzy chuckled loudly, "Last time I checked, you were dead! Died of old age with your wife and became stars. How can you be our teacher?"

Perseus smiled weakly at her, "My dear child of Hades, even you should know death is not always permanent."

From the tone of his voice, I could tell he wasn't too thrilled to be back in action . I always imagined Perseus as a high-octane hero with awesome moves and a British accent, not a soft-spoken grandpa. Maybe Clash of the Titans isn't the best movie to watch when it comes to Greek mythology.

"So," Mr. P clapped his hands, "let's get to our Attack Training."

Thana calmly raised her hand, "Sir, I thought we were here simply because of overpopulation. Why all this training? Are we preparing for some war?" Oh yeah! That's my girl! Thinking outside of the box!

To this Mr. P just shrugged, "I am not quite sure myself. I am not a god. Now come! Your first lesson is the weapons! Come now to the Wall of Weaponry!"

So, not even the zombie teachers know the reason we are here. Interesting. Feels good to know you know something back-from-the-grave grownups don't. We followed him to the Wall of Weaponry, which held EVERY weapon imaginable. Maces, nun chucks, swords, knifes, hidden blades, anything you could possibly use to cause damage. It was on the side of the underground wall, polished and ready to kill. Just looking at it made me tear up.

"For the next 3 weeks," Mr. P announced. "We will be going over every single weapon on this Wall." Everyone groaned. There had to be at least a hundred things on that Wall of Death!

Mr. P gently chortled, "Don't worry. I'll try not to make it to boring. Each one of you will have a chance to use the weapon and, at the end of the year, you each get your own weapon!"

To this everyone cheered. I couldn't wait to get my hands on those nun chucks. Mr. P picked up a sword, a simple one with a black handle. He thrust it in the air expertly then held it in his hand. "Ah. The sword. It comes from the Old English "sweord" . Ultimately from a prehistoric Germanic word that also produced German "schwert" or "sword." Now, can anyone tell me the parts of this simple weapon?"

And so, the class went on like this for the next hour. We all got to sit down on the cold ground as Mr. P explained how the sword, which can seem primitive and undeveloped, can be very deadly in the hands of a trained swordsmen.

I really warmed up to Mr. P. He seemed nice and smart enough. Like a grandpa I never really had (or wanted). Trust me, Kronos doesn't make a good grandfather figure. The shrill bell announced that 2nd period was over and it was time for lunch. Izzy asked if I wanted to sit by her, but I had to lie and say I had to get something in my dorm.

I didn't see Nico at all on my way back to the dorm. He must of, I dunno, shadow traveled because I was on the look out for him. Not like a stalker though.

I got into the cool dorms and walked down the halls, peaking in the room to see if I could find the showers. But when I all I found was dorms, I began to wonder about things other than "Where are the showers?" and began to wonder more important things like "Where the heck are the bathrooms?"

So, I turned into the lounge and sure enough I saw an arrow pointing down in the corner of the room that said "Facilities."

I ignored my stomach rumbling and opened the portal and climbed down the ladder, leading me into a large bathroom with closed stalls on the right and left with sinks down the middle. The Greek fire lamps were once again the only thing lighting the room.

"Hello? Nico?" I called, which only got a hand to my mouth. I was pulled back into a stall, which was empty except for a shower nozzle.

"What do you think your doing, calling my real name out into the open? I am Cadel Braze, say it with me. C-A-D-E-L B-R-A-Z-E. Refer to me only as Cadel. There may not cameras in here but there can be noise receptors!" It was defiantly Nico, American accent and all.

He and released me from his stone cold grip and I turned around to face him. He was no longer Cadel Braze, blonde blue eyed Aussie, but Nico di Angelo, tall, dark, and sad. His hair was long and unkempt, his eyes gloomy and haunting. His outfit didn't change though. He wore black jeans, black shirt with a little white skull in the middle.

"Sorry about that. The last thing I want is someone figuring out I'm here. My disguised work though. Mrs. Chase had no idea," he declared proudly and flipped his hair back on his head, "Hey, this might be a bit random but, were you at Camp Half-Blood during the whole Titan up-rise?"

This question surprised me. I was shocked that he had actually noticed that. Most people don't. "Yeah. I was 9 at the time of the Battle of Manhattan. But I didn't fight in it." I absentmindedly fondled my Camp necklace, which held 15 beads.

"Well then how come I never saw you? A son of Hades would have stood out like a sore thumb during that time with the Big Three ordeal. How did Zeus not find out? And your, I mean our, two sisters? They were alive at that time."

I laughed cruelly, "Seems no one noticed the sad little green-eyed, red-haired boy who spent most of his time hiding underground talking to his dead mother. No one expected me to be son of Hades and I didn't show it. I spent 9 years in the Hermes cabin, trying to convince everyone that I was truly son of Hades, but I had nothing to show for it. Every time I tried to raise the dead or raise a rock, my powers failed me. Only time I could actually be a son of Hades and my powers worked right was at night, when I would sneak away and summon my mom. Chiron was the only person who knew my true identity. Hades brought my mom to Camp Half-Blood when she was in labor with me, so I wouldn't have to be killed by Zeus. And that secret was kept for a long time. Plenty of people suspected me, but when Percy Jackson and whatnot came along, I was lost and ignored. I even considered joining the Titans." I heard Nico's little gasp of surprise but it was completely true. I was messed up.

"As for Izzy and Thana, they came after the War so they were safe by the time they got to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure Hades sheltered them. Anyway, enough about me, what about you? Tell me everything. Your purpose, your goals, oh and how you can turn into a blonde-haired surfer boy."

Nico was silent for a while, studying me, back leaning against the shower stall, hands in his pockets. Finally he spoke.

"Well, it seems like you were a pretty lonely child. That seems to come with being a child of Hades." I nodded, accepting the truth. Nico reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant of the necklace he was wearing. It was a crystal jar containing something that looked like a string.

"This necklace here was given to me by Morpheus himself. It took a lot of research and a lot of dreaming. All you have to do is put one hair of the person you want to look like, put it in this jar, then BAM! You're an exact copy. I chose this person because he couldn't look more not like me. I can turn it on and off when ever I want to."

"That's…awesome." How in Hades am I suppose to reply to that? That's frikin sweet? But I didn't want to come off as some sissy Nico fangirl (I've read the fanfictions. Don't think just because I've never left Camp Half-Blood, doesn't mean my little Hermes friends can't snitch me a computer. And the Percabeth crap that my ex made me read is ridiculous.)

"So why the get-up? I'm surprised you weren't offered a job here, too. What's the big deal?"

Nico sighed and cracked his knuckles, "It's this demi-war, Zeke. It's gonna be bad. I've heard the prophecy straight from Apollo himself, I've seen the fear in the gods eyes every time I mention it. But the gods are cowering behind us and their panic is making them blind. There is a way out of this war. And you, Zeke, are meant to be the savior of all of us."

"Hold on, hold on," I stopped Nico before he could continue this demi-war, "savior of us all" nonsense, "What are we even fighting?"

To this, Nico shrugged "I wish I knew. Only the gods know."

I thought back to my little dream with my dad. _Titans wanted their memory to live on in the next generation, as we all do. _Why can't I figure it out? I considered telling Nico what our father said, but I kept it to myself. It was my knowledge, my way of helping out. Why should Nico take all the glory?

"So, what do we do now?" I pondered.

Nico let out a sighed, "That's the hard part. The prophecy states that _The one who is unlikely the son of death, Shall be the one who gives the rebellion breath._ So I think that we, or you, should start a insurgence. Then maybe the gods will give up and this war will never happen."

"What about this enemy?" I asked, hoping my whole point in this war was not just to start an uprising.

"That's where you come in again," Nico said, getting excited, "According to the prophecy, _And this unexpected hero shall slay his former beloved, in order to obtain the end of the war that the gods wish resolved._"

I blanched. Former beloved. Didn't have to think very hard to figure that little riddle out. Nixie. I thought back to my little vision Apollo showed me, about to strike Nixie dead. No. That wasn't going to happen. I've made up my mind.

Nico broke my thoughts, "So, care to shed some light on this challenge?"

I shook weakly, trying to hide my obvious confusion and hurt. "Is that all of the prophecy?" I tried to hide my mixed emotions but it came out all wrong. Nico stared at me, perplexed by my sudden frailty. I avoided his eyes, pretending to be messing with my necklace.

Nico answered, eyes still on me, "Well…that's all I heard of it. You see, Apollo didn't really tell me. I happen to be eavesdropping on him and Rachel at Camp Half-Blood right after the whole "The Next Great Prophecy" debacle and Apollo, Chiron, Percy and Annabeth were asking Rachel for a new prophecy and that was all I got. I also got a slap in the face from Annabeth, who caught me listening to the end of the prophecy telling me it's not my right to know. But how is it her's? How is it Percy's? It's amazing. Even now they treat me like a little kid."

I saw Nico's expression darken and resentment fill his eyes, but it all disappeared when the shower door opened and Raiden stood there, dumbfounded, his eyebrow raised in confusion. I glanced at Nico, desperately hoping he had returned to his disguise. Luckily, he did.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you guys but…lunch is over and…it's time to report to your next period class."

"Thanks, mate!" His Australian accent was back on, "And trust me, it's not what you think. Me and my pal Zeke were just talking. Truly."

He looked at me for backup. I nodded quickly. The last thing I wanted was for Raiden to think…well…you know.

Raiden met my eyes but then he just shrugged, "Whatever," he mumbled then started going back to the ladder. Nico smirked and followed him up, waving to me.

As started to leave, sometime caught my eye. In a pool of water seeping out from a shower stall, there was a flash of light that blazed across the water.

I bent down and stared into the water, wondering if someone was trying to reach me via Iris Messaging.

"Hello?" I called into it, rippling the water with my breath. Suddenly, a girl's face appeared on it. She was a daughter of Athena from Camp Half-Blood but I had no idea what her name was.

"Zeke? Thank the gods, I'm saved!" The voice was scared and weak and, from the background, I could tell she was somewhere dark, perhaps the forest.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where are you?"

The girl quickly checked behind her, her gray eyes watching like a hawk. "Please, Zeke, help me! Send word out that I'm being followed, trailed, and my life has been threatened way too many times! I know too much and now she wants to kill me! Please! Zeke! He-" She was cut off as someone grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Then the Iris message ended and all I could see was my face staring back up at me, gaping in horror.


	8. What do we do with a Drunken Hero?

**I wrote a new chapter! TAKE THAT WORLD!**

To my extent horror, as I climbed up to the lounge, when I pictured the girl's face in my mind, I got a sick ringing in my ears. This has happened twice to me. When the whole Battle of Manhattan took place, Chiron asked me to keep tabs on everyone, just so he could be alert if anyone was making their way to the underworld. I heard the ringing with that traitorous Aphrodite and with some random Eris's punk a couple years later that got caught out after dark. Harpies are not merciful.

And now, I stop, in mid climb, shuddering as that incessant humming bounced in my skull. And then, like magic, or should I say, normal everyday stuff, it stopped. I gulped. Holy Hades. I didn't know what to do. Should I scream like a banshee claiming that while me and Nico di Angelo were in the showers alone, someone Iris messaged me claiming they were being stalked? Sure, if I wanted to be put into the mentally unstable category.

I took a deep breath and ascended up the stairs. I'm usually not the one to just stay and hid in the shadows but there was little I could do. And what I could do, I didn't want to. So I just turned the other cheek, stuck my hands in my pocket and headed outside for Defense Training with "Mr. T".

My stomach was running on empty, and the whole Iris message was not, repeat, not helping. I could see everyone being released from the Dining Hall, satisfied looks on their faces. How I envy them.

Izzy met up with me, triumphantly holding a golden apple in her hand. She gave it to me and I devoured it, thanking her with a mouthful of apply goodness.

"It's nothing. Those idiot harpies are as blind as a bat."

"Amen to that." I commented nonchalantly, finishing off my apple. I was impressed with my acting abilities. "What's your next class?"

Izzy thought for a moment, and then replied, "Defense Training. And you?"

"Same here. Any idea where Field2 is?"

Izzy shrugged, "Probably the other side of the compound, where Hero Woods and Field1 are not."

I nodded agreeing but remained silent. Izzy started off towards that way and slowly we merged with another group. Strangely enough, it contained everyone from USA Camp Half-Blood. Thana sneakily slipped in next to us with me or Izzy noticing till she groaned at the scorching sun. Raiden, who was standing near by, informed me all the others were either getting English lessons or the English-speaking ones were in another class. The Poseidon crew kept a good distance away from me, but I could still feel Shrimp's tiny little eyes burning a hole in my head. Izzy noticed this too.

"Woah, Zeke, who's the angry little kid that looks like he wants to kill you with forks?"

"More like tridents. He's my roommate. Son of Poseidon. Nixie's little brother, Shrimp. You know, remember the flooding incident?"

Izzy gave me a look of horror. "Oh gods, Zeke, you'll be murdered in your bed! From what I've heard from those horrible Poseidon witches were talking all about you at lunch with Nixie. I'm sure Nixie has told Shrimp to spear you right in the heart as soon as you look away!"

"They were what?" My brain was buzzing with enthusiasm. Nixie was talking about me? So I'm not dead to her! "What did they say?"

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that you were a topic of discussion."

We arrived at the hole in the ground and we soon got in a single file line to climb down. Me and Izzy pushed to the head of the line, kids dropping like flies. I slid down first, Izzy directly after me. The first thing we noticed was the dreadful reek alcohol. All of the kids noticed it, holding their shirts to their nose. We started down the pitch black tunnel. The littluns started crying and yelling for their mommas so I had Izzy, being a bit more compassionate than me, start a hand holding chain. We could not see any lights at the end of the tunnel, literally and possibly figuratively. I regretted being the leader of this pack because I was the first to walk straight into a solid brick wall. No one else followed my example probably because I screamed profanity so loud, Zeus's ear would be bleeding. Izzy's voice came from the darkness, along with many other questions and scolds.

"Come on, sailor mouth, there are kids here! What happened?"

My voice sounded funny as I clutched my throbbing nose, "Der is a wall! Why is der a wall der?"

I felt Izzy's hand on my back, "Cool it. I'll find a way in." She left me and I heard her hands on the wall, feeling and knocking at random points. Then the noise just stopped. She sighed deeply.

"Yeah, were screwed."

Shrimp high voice piped up, obviously annoyed, "You morons are no help. Let's just leave and find another way in." As soon as he squeaked those words, the light from where we came disappeared, like a rock was rolled over it. There was instant pandemonium, kids running around, smacking walls, the older kids trying to calm people down.

"QUIET, BRATS!" I expected it to be Izzy's earsplitting roar, but it was a man's voice, deep and slurred. Then I heard a high pitched noise, followed by kids screaming and bodies hitting the floor. Why can't I see in the dark? I heard Izzy's high pitched squeak and a thump as she hit the ground. My breathing increased as I realized I was probably the last one standing. So I stood my ground and tried to listen beyond the groans and whimpers. Suddenly I felt hot breath on my neck that reeked of straight vodka (Hermes kids once snuck it in. Trust me, I know). I turned around as fast as I could and put my hands in front of my chest in a cross, going on the defense since I didn't know where I should go on the offense. A hard bat like thing slammed down on my, sailing through the air with that zinging noise. It hurt like Hades but I stood my ground. The bat was pulled up again and silence ensued.

I heard the zing from my left side and I blocked it, then the right, blocked, then from below, thankfully blocked. I was getting tired, it was coming so fast and the hits were not like kitten's paws.

"You're pretty tough," I drunken voice complimented, "But you can't block this." My mouth and throat filled with water. I coughed and sputtered till my esophagus was raw. The voice roared with laughter and the lights flipped back on. Before me was short, red-faced man with long curly black hair pulled back into a greasy ponytail. He wore cut-off jean shorts and a red tank top that said "WINNING", though it should had said "LOSING". Though he was pretty ripped, his face was fat and his tiny green eyes did not hold intelligence or sanity. He belched in my face and I was tempted to vomit on his shoes, but he did seem a bit mean…and drunk.

"Hello, kitties, it's good to see your smiling faces!" He stumbled around in a circle to look at everyone. Everyone at this time, was on the ground clutching their stomachs, groaning and moaning in pain. The bum stared at the baseball bat in his hand and looked at me.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes," I answered venomously as I wiped salt water from my mouth, "You also tried to drown me." He looked at me with a dull look on his face then smiled. He patted me on the shoulder and chuckled.

"Well of course I did, of course! You were being way to loud!" So you whacked us? I brushed past him and helped people up. The idiot stood there and just waited in silence while everyone staggered up, picking his nails or swinging his bat around hazardously. Once we were ready for whatever was about to happen, we stared at him expectantly.

"Well?" Raiden piped up. "Are you not going to show us to our classroom? Or ever introduce yourself?"

The man looked up and waved Raiden away, "Oh shut up prissy, we got plenty of time."

Raiden's face turned red in frustration and he opened his mouth when Nixie stepped forward, "Please sir, can we get on with this class? We have a limited amount of time and-"

Now he looked interested, :"Don't tell me, daughter of Poseidon right?" Nixie nodded hesitantly. Now he was giddy. He ran over and shook Nixie's unwilling hand.

"Well, well, well. We're kin! My papa is Poseidon too! I am Theseus, but call me Mr. T. Boy are we gonna have fun! Come on!" He stumbled back from a dazed and disheartened Nixie and went to the wall. There he simply knocked three times and the wall splashed into water that was quickly soaked up. The field was a bit like Mr. P's only smaller and instead of a Wall of Weapons, it was more like, a Side of Shields. There were also practice dummies, only these were holding the swords and had all the appendages of a person. Mr. T quickly got a shield off the wall and flung it at the group, no warning of course. It flew straight into Raiden, but turned into steaming hot water before at hit him. He hissed in pain and shook his head and was left steaming. This sent not only Mr. T, but everyone else into an uproar of laughter. Mr. T guided over the middle of the field and stood in front.

"All right, now quiet down you crazies. I am Theseus, as you know, and I am here to teach you about defense! Remember, you can't have a good offense without defense. And so, I will teach you how to block and rock!" He fist pumped up to the sky so hard, he toppled pathetically onto the ground.

Izzy sighed and whispered to me, "What is up with this guy?" Mr. T heard her and rolled his eye.

"There's nothing wrong with me missy. I just got a little cursed that's all! Dionysus doesn't like me to much, so when he heard I was returning to this great earth, he got his revenge. Now I'm drunk forever!" He seemed happy at this, but all of us were just groaning on the inside. Why us, gods, why HIM?

This session followed with Mr. T showing us how to block fists and flying feet, though it just looked like he was doing some inappropriate dance. Finally, at 3:30, Raiden announced to Mr. T it was time to go. We all sent him silently "thank you"s because Mr. T was about to have us attack him. He left us with this:

"See ya tomorrow guys! Make sure you have your skills prepared for the pop quiz tomorrow!"

Real sneaky.

I wasted no time getting to Strategy. Only Thana joined me and a couple of Zeus kids. The rest were foreigners. I had still never been inside the mansion so I was very impressed. Twin marble staircases, banners depicting the Greek gods' symbols and of course, I huge statue of Heracles right in the center. The kids clambered up the right-side stairs with excited looks on their face. Strategy seemed like the place to be. I climbed up the steps with much vigor. I got to the door and briefly looked back. Another door stood at the end of the hallway. This had to be classroom B. Percy Jackson was in that room. I smiled mischievously. I couldn't wait to give him a piece of my mind.

**I did it! Hooray! NOW REVIEW WHELPS! Next chapter is a fun one!  
**


End file.
